


Mis-sent

by fezwearingjellybananas



Series: FlashVibe Week 2018 [7]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15563439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fezwearingjellybananas/pseuds/fezwearingjellybananas
Summary: In which Cisco receives a text message from an unknown number late, and he should probably be sleeping rather than looking up combine harvesters, but mysterious person has a point, hello new zombie apocalypse partner[A series of text messages between Cisco Ramon, Barry Allen, and friends]





	Mis-sent

**Author's Note:**

> [FlashVibe Week Day 7](http://flashvibeweek.tumblr.com/post/174064547638/flashvibe-week-2018-monday-august-6-sunday): Accidental Text/Wrong Number AU
> 
> No zombies appear in this fic.

**[Unknown Number, 22:40]: and another thing have you ever seen a combine harvester? zombies would have no chance**

[Cisco Ramon, 22:50]: i think u might have the wrong number dude

[Cisco Ramon, 22:51]: also I just googled combine harvester are they actually that big goodbye zombies

**[Unknown number, 22:52]: sorry cisco, its barry allen from physics, i guess i still have your number saved from when we did that project for professor stein's class and its right under caitlin's in my pghone**

**[Barry Allen, 22:52]: *phone**

**[Barry Allen, 22:53]: yeah they're huge**

[Cisco Ramon, 22:54]: ok why are you texting caitlin snow about zombies at nearly 11 at night? i need context like right now

**[Barry Allen, 22:56]: ok so iris and i were comparing zombie apocalypse plans with ronnie and it turned into like a debate and i just thought of another point but i dont have ronnie's number**

**[Barry Allen, 22:57]: so i sent it to caitlin instead**

**[Barry Allen, 22:58]: only i pressed the wrong button and sent it to you. but now ive sent it to caitlin**

[Cisco Ramon, 23:00]: and????

**[Barry Allen, 23:05, Forwarded message]: Go to bed, Barry, it's late, and zombies don't exist. Also Ronnie says fair point, but unnecessary if you aren't near any zombies**

[Cisco Ramon, 23:06]: if there's a zombie apocalypse the whole world will be zombies?

**[Barry Allen, 23:07]: ronnie's plan is antarctica. it's away from all the other people**

**[Barry Allen, 23:08]: i told him my family's farm is in fallville**

**[Barry Allen, 23:09]: which has about the same number of people**

**[Barry Allen, 23:09]: his counter argument was penguins**

**[Barry Allen, 23:10]: which is a fair point iowa just has my grandparents**

**[Barry Allen, 23:12]: who i love. but penguins are cool**

[Cisco Ramon, 23:13]: but its cold

**[Barry Allen, 23:14]: yeah but my grandparents got a new boiler last year so it's not that bad now**

**[Barry Allen, 23:15]: oh you meant antarctica**

[Cisco Ramon, 23:16]: caits right you need sleep

**[Barry Allen, 23:18]: says the person who answered an accidental text about zombies at nearly 11 at night**

[Cisco Ramon, 23:20]: fair

[Cisco Ramon, 23:20]: tbc?

[Cisco Ramon, 23:22]: we have physics tomorrow

**[Barry Allen, 23:24]: prof stein is afraid of zombie can't in physics**

**[Barry Allen, 23:26]: coffee instead?**

[Cisco Ramon, 23:28]: i'm free tomorrow at 1

**[Barry Allen, 23:30]: great me too**

**[Barry Allen, 23:31]: do you know jitters?**

[Cisco Ramon, 23:32]: yeah

**[Barry Allen, 23:33]: great!**

[Cisco Ramon, 23:34]: so jitters at 1?

**[Barry Allen, 23:36]: it's a date!**

**[Barry Allen, 23:37]: not like a date date. like a date to note in a diary**

**[Barry Allen, 23:39]: to talk about zombies. with coffee. because coffee is nice. and people get coffee with their friends. while they talk about zombies**

**[Barry Allen, 23:40]: i rlly need sleep**

**[Barry Allen, 23:41]: night Cisco**

[Cisco Ramon, 23:42]: night

 

**[Cisco Ramon, 23:45]: so whats ur zombie plan?**

[Caitlin Snow, 23:45]: Go to bed, Cisco.

**[Cisco Ramon, 23:47]: you go to bed**

  

[Barry Allen, 23:45]: iris

[Barry Allen, 23:45]: iris help

[Barry Allen, 23:46]: i sent a text to caitlin

[Barry Allen, 23:47]: only i pressed the wrong number and sent it to cisco

**[Iris West, 23:50]: probably because you're texting cait in the middle of the night?**

[Barry Allen, 23:51]: this was like an hr ago

**[Iris West, 23:51]: do i know cisco?**

**[Iris West, 23:52]: if you sent it an hour ago why are you texting me now?**

[Barry Allen, 23:53]: cute physics cisco

[Barry Allen, 23:54]: i was texting cisco

[Barry Allen, 23:55]: and i asked him to get coffee some time

[Barry Allen, 23:55]: and he said yes and now we're getting coffee tomorrow to talk about zombies

[Barry Allen, 23:56]: and i said it's a date

[Barry Allen, 23:56]: it's not!

[Barry Allen, 23:57]: it's coffee to talk about zombies

[Barry Allen, 23:58]: and i tried to clarify but i think i stuck my foot in my mouth again

[Barry Allen, 23:59]: help

**[Iris West, 00:01]: you're going on a date with cute physics cisco?**

[Barry Allen, 00:02]: it's not a date

**[Iris West, 00:03]: aww you finally talked to him, that so sweet**

[Barry Allen, 00:04]: you are the least helpful best friend in the whole world

[Barry Allen, 00:05]: i'm going to text wally instead

**[Iris West, 00:06]: hes asleep**

**[Iris West, 00:07]: just get coffee with him and enjoy yourself, if he says it was weird say you were tired, and if he kisses you call me immediately**

 

**[Cisco Ramon, 08:50]: still ok for coffee later?**

[Barry Allen, 08:55]: yeah! see you in physics!

 

[Barry Allen, 08:55]: iris i think i just made it worse take my phone away from me

 

[Cisco Ramon, 15:30]: you're friends with barry allen right?

**[Caitlin Snow, 15:40]: Yes. Is this to do with why you were asking me about zombies in the middle of the night?**

[Cisco Ramon, 16:45]: yeah barry sent the message about combine harvesters to me by accident first, and then we talked for a bit, anyway, we got coffee today and talked about zombies for so long i was nearly late to prof mrs devoe's class

**[Caitlin Snow, 16:50]: You know I know which DeVoe you have lectures with**

[Cisco Ramon, 16:53]: yeah

**[Caitlin Snow, 16:55]: So?**

[Cisco Ramon, 17:00]: i don't know. i think i might get coffee with him again

[Cisco Ramon, 17:03]: how do u know barry?

**[Caitlin Snow, 17:07]: He's Professor Allen's son, he waits for her to finish sometimes, he introduced himself after one of her lectures while I was waiting for Alex**

[Cisco Ramon, 17:10]: oh cool

 

**[Cisco Ramon, 15:30]: ur zombie plan sucks when the apocalypse starts im going to barrys grandparents farm**

[Ronnie Raymond, 15:34]: im deleting your number

 

**[Wally West, 18:45]: how was the date?**

[Barry Allen, 19:30]: wasn't a date

**[Wally West, 19:40]: ?????**

[Barry Allen, 19:43]: tell iris our zombie plan has another vote

**[Wally West, 19:47]: nice**

**[Wally West, 19:48]: dad says good luck on your next date**

[Barry Allen, 19:49]: you told joe?

[Barry Allen, 19:50]: now my parents are going to know

[Barry Allen, 19:51]: and it wasn't even a date

**[Wally West, 19:53]: course i didn't**

**[Wally West, 19:54]: but you're going to get coffee with him again right?**

 

[Cisco Ramon, 20:15]: hey barry, coffee today was really fun, maybe we could do it again some time?

**[Barry Allen, 20:20]: yeah that would be cool**

[Cisco Ramon, 20:25]: same time next week?

**[Barry Allen, 20:28]: that sounds like a plan**

 

[Barry Allen, 20:30]: yeah im getting coffee with him again

**[Wally West, 20:30]: called it**

**[Wally West, 20:31]: iris says open your front door she can't believe you told me before her**

 

**[Iris West, 20:31]: barry allen i can't believe you told wally about your next date before me**

**[Iris West, 20:31]: i'm coming over**

[Barry Allen, 20:32]: iris what the heck

[Barry Allen, 20:32]: it's not even a date

 

[Barry Allen, 20:35]: thanks wally

 

* * *

 

[Cisco Ramon, 19:56]: dude i can't believe phd history student nate heywood believes in wonder woman

**[Barry Allen, 20:10]: it's because she existed?**

[Cisco Ramon, 20:18]: yeah a woman showed up with a sword and shield and crossed no mans land by deflecting bullets with her bare arms and then disappeared

**[Barry Allen, 20:24]: so maybe the story has been exaggerated but there is photographic evidence?**

[Cisco Ramon, 20:25]: there's one picture from an unconfirmed source

[Cisco Ramon, 20:26]: oh man you're a conspiracy theorist

**[Barry Allen, 20:27]: no**

[Cisco Ramon, 20:28]: you are you believe in wonder woman

**[Barry Allen, 20:29]: you believe in aliens**

[Cisco Ramon, 20:30]: statistically the universe is so large life is bound to exist somewhere

**[Barry Allen, 20:32]: yeah it's called earth**

[Cisco Ramon, 20:34]: you don't believe in aliens? you disappoint me barry

**[Barry Allen, 20:38]: i believe there are enough impossible stories to assume they don't come from nowhere, even if they become warped over time to become myths and legends, like wonder woman. that lady probably did fight with a sword and shield, and maybe cross no man's land, but i doubt she was bullet proof**

**[Barry Allen, 20:39]: also aliens are 50/50**

[Cisco Ramon, 20:40]: what about the moon landing?

**[Barry Allen, 20:42]: they did not find aliens when they landed on the moon**

[Cisco Ramon, 20:45]: i'm proving aliens are real when we next get coffee

 

* * *

 

**[Cisco Ramon, 13:02]: did we have homework for prof mrs devoe?**

[Ronnie Raymond, 13:03]: who is this?

**[Cisco Ramon, 13:04]: dude its cisco. did you actually delete my number?**

[Ronnie Raymond, 13:05]: nah im messing with you

[Ronnie Raymond, 13:06]: yeah we had that essay

**[Cisco Ramon, 13:07]: guess im busy tonight**

 

* * *

 

**[Laurel Lance, 12:30]: hi barry! i'm in central tomorrow, do you want to get lunch?**

[Barry Allen, 12:40]: 2 secs

 

**[Barry Allen, 12:40]: hey cisco a friend of mine is unexpectedly in town tomorrow and wants to get lunch**

[Cisco Ramon, 12:43]: we can reschedule coffee

**[Barry Allen, 12:45]: unless you want lunch instead of coffee and don't mind company? laurel's really nice**

[Cisco Ramon, 12:48]: oh yeah, thats cool too, sounds fun

**[Barry Allen, 12:50]: thanks cisco you're the best**

 

[Barry Allen, 12:50]: i'm getting lunch with another friend tomorrow but he says it's cool if you want to come too!

**[Laurel Lance, 12:55]: that sounds great! the usual?**

[Barry Allen, 12:57]: can't wait!

 

* * *

 

**[Unknown number, 19:40]: Hi Cisco, it's Laurel, Barry gave me your number, thanks so much for letting me join you for lunch today**

[Cisco Ramon, 19:45]: It was really great meeting you, hopefully we'll run into each other again some time

**[Laurel Lance, 19:50]: That would be great, my mother's a history professor at CCU, so I'm in Central fairly frequently**

[Cisco Ramon, 19:55]: Great! And if I ever end up in Star City, I'll let you know

 

[Laurel Lance, 19:40]: how did i not know barry was dating someone?

**[Iris West, 19:45]: oh you met cisco**

**[Iris West, 19:46]: wally says it's because barry keeps insisting coffee with a friend is not a date**

[Laurel Lance, 19:48]: so they just get lunch all the time?

**[Iris West, 19:50]: yeah. and barry's had a crush on him since their physics project**

**[Iris West, 19:52]: but you know barry and relationships**

**[Iris West, 19:53]: he probably needs some help**

**[Iris West, 19:58]: hi laurel it's wally please do not interfere with barry's love life we all know what happened last time you and iris tried that**

**[Iris West, 20:05]: it's iris again ignore wally**

[Laurel Lance, 20:06]: he is right

**[Iris West, 20:07]: patty just went away for her degree**

[Laurel Lance, 20:09]: you have me convinced. lunch tomorrow?

 

[Wally West, 20:10]: why are you two like this

_Sent to Iris West, Laurel Lance_

 

**[Cisco Ramon, 20:00]: i think Barry has a girlfriend**

[Caitlin Snow, 20:20]: And?

**[Cisco Ramon, 20:25]: laurel's really nice. she lives in star city but her mother's prof lance, you know the greek and medieval history professor?**

**[Cisco Ramon, 20:27]: never met her but she sounds nice. barry said she's friends with his mom, it's how he knows laurel**

[Caitlin Snow, 20:30]: That's nice. And?

**[Cisco Ramon, 20:35]: and what?**

[Caitlin Snow, 20:40]: You know exactly what

[Caitlin Snow, 23:00]: Ronnie says I probably upset you, so if I did, I'm sorry, Cisco

[Caitlin Snow, 23:01]: But I also spoke to Iris, Laurel and Barry have been friends for years, they're not romantically involved

**[Cisco Ramon, 23:10]: caitlin i was just finishing homework and i put my phone on silent**

**[Cisco Ramon, 23:10]: but thanks**

**[Cisco Ramon, 23:12]: also i can't believe you just typed romantically involved**

[Caitlin Snow, 23:15]: Thank you, Cisco

 

* * *

 

**[Barry Allen, 08:45]: dude thanks so much for yesterday it's been ages since laurel was about she's been really busy with law school**

[Cisco Ramon, 09:00]: yeah she seems really cool

**[Barry Allen, 10:30]: yeah she is**

**[Barry Allen, 10:30]: did you get your essay for physics done?**

[Cisco Ramon, 11:40]: yeah you want to compare?

**[Barry Allen, 11:45]: sounds great library at lunch?**

 

**[Cisco Ramon, 16:45]: so**

**[Cisco Ramon, 16:46]: i think you could have been right**

[Caitlin Snow, 17:00]: Be more specific, Cisco

**[Cisco Ramon, 17:04]: wow someones confident**

**[Cisco Ramon, 17:07]: do i really have to say it**

 

[Cisco Ramon, 18:00]: i guess caitlin told you

**[Ronnie Raymond, 18:05]: no**

**[Ronnie Raymond, 18:06]: you ok sco?**

[Cisco Ramon, 18:10]: yh cait called me

**[Ronnie Raymond, 18:10]: she's nice like that. you know where to find me if you need anything**

[Cisco Ramon, 18:12]: thanks ronnie

 

* * *

 

**[Barry Allen, 14:30]: hey look i found an article about aliens on one of those 'conspiracy theorist' websites**

[Cisco Ramon, 14:45]: dont you have a chemistry essay or something?

 

* * *

 

**[Iris West, 12:43]: have you asked him yet?**

[Barry Allen, 12:56]: i have had messages from you and laurel every day for the past two wks asking if ive asked him

[Barry Allen, 12:58]: no

**[Iris West, 13:15]: i really think you should**

[Barry Allen, 13:27]: no

 

* * *

 

**[Lily Stein, 15:32]: so Iris and Laurel said you have a crush**

[Barry Allen, 15:45]: please stop

**[Lily Stein, 15:59]: is it still Cisco? because i think even Dad saw that one coming and you know my dad**

[Barry Allen, 16:02]: is that why we got assigned as partners for that project

**[Lily Stein, 16:07]: want me to ask?**

[Barry Allen, 16:10]: definitely not

[Barry Allen, 16:12]: how is mit?

 

* * *

 

**[Barry Allen, 11:43]: why did i pick ccu**

**[Barry Allen, 11:44]: 'and im sure barry can tell us all about that'**

**[Barry Allen, 11:45]: yeah thanks professor thawne lets bring my failed science project up again**

[Cisco Ramon, 12:30]: dude

**[Barry Allen, 12:49]: yeah**

[Cisco Ramon, 13:03]: failed science project?

**[Barry Allen, 13:09]: ok context: i was nine**

**[Barry Allen, 13:12]: and we had a project on volcanoes and i was in a group with iris and lily and we decided to make a volcano**

**[Barry Allen, 13:13]: and lavas hot so i thought setting it on fire would be more accurate**

**[Barry Allen, 13:14]: and lily did some reading and discovered pyroclastic flow**

**[Barry Allen, 13:15]: and we didn't know what that was but it was a volcano with a lot of smoke coming out of it**

**[Barry Allen, 13:16]: so we mixed the vinegar with some red food colouring and dish soap so there were even more bubbles**

**[Barry Allen, 13:17]: and then when we brought it in, mixed it with baking soda, and asked our teacher if she had any matches**

**[Barry Allen, 13:18]: she obviously said no** **but we'd already filled the classroom with bubbles before she could stop us and made a mess of ourselves as well**

**[Barry Allen, 13:20]: and that's how we got sent home from school and grounded for 2 weeks**

[Cisco Ramon, 13:25]: dude

**[Barry Allen, 13:27]: yeah we werent allowed to work together after that**

[Cisco Ramon, 13:29]: how does thawne know?

**[Barry Allen, 13:35]: my mom came to pick me up because dad was in the middle of a shift and she offered to pick up iris and lily too**

**[Barry Allen, 13:36]: iris lives round the corner from me and obviously you know about martin**

**[Barry Allen, 13:37]: but yeah half the professors know all about my childhood mishaps**

[Cisco Ramon, 13:39]: and thawne brought it up?

**[Barry Allen, 13:43]: yeah i've never liked him**

**[Barry Allen, 13:44]: but i guess i'm the one who decided to go to the college my mother teaches at**

[Cisco Ramon, 13:47]: if you went to a different one we wouldnt have physics together

**[Barry Allen, 13:50]: that definitely makes ccu the best decision i ever made**

 

[Cisco Ramon, 13:55, Forwarded message]: that definitely makes ccu the best decision i ever made

[Cisco Ramon, 13:56]: that was after i told him if he didnt go here we wouldnt have physics together

[Cisco Ramon, 13:57]: caitlin what does this mean

**[Caitlin Snow, 14:00]: That he's glad he met you**

[Cisco Ramon, 14:05]: but like... how?

[Cisco Ramon, 14:06]: what do I say?

**[Caitlin Snow, 14:09]: That you're also glad you met him?**

           

[Barry Allen, 13:55, _screenshot]_

[Barry Allen, 13:56]: was that too obvious?

**[Iris West, 13:59]: has he replied?**

[Barry Allen, 14:03]: not yet

**[Iris West, 14:07]: tell me what he says**

 

[Cisco Ramon, 14:07]: ha yeah me too physics is great

[Cisco Ramon, 14:09]: so um

[Cisco Ramon, 14:11]: find any more articles about aliens?

**[Barry Allen, 14:13]: not yet**

**[Barry Allen, 14:14]: i did find another wonder woman one**

**[Barry Allen, 14:17]: and i'm going to be late for class see you in physics tomorrow?**

[Cisco Ramon, 14:20]: yeah see you then

           

[Barry Allen, 14:20, _screenshot]_

**[Iris West, 14:20]: aww barry i'm sorry**

**[Iris West, 14:20]: do you want to come over tonight?**

 

* * *

[Cisco Ramon, 21:56]: dude zombie movie night in the park

**[Barry Allen, 22:25]: i saw!**

[Cisco Ramon, 22:34]: please say you're going

**[Barry Allen, 22:45]: yeah! iris wally linda and jax are too and lily's back and maybe laurel too**

**[Barry Allen, 22.47]: linda does journalism with iris and jax is wally's friend and he lives next door to lily he's an engineer too you'll like him**

**[Barry Allen, 22:48]: why don't we meet you there? you could ask caitlin and ronnie**

[Cisco Ramon, 22:49]: this is going to be awesome

 

**[Laurel Lance, 13:50]: do you really think i'd get the train all the way to central just to watch zombies films with you?**

**[Laurel Lance, 13:53]: i absolutely will what day is this?**

[Barry Allen, 14:32]: week thursday

**[Laurel Lance, 15:43]: see you then**

**[Laurel Lance, 17:51]: sara wants to know if this is an open event or not**

**[Laurel Lance, 17:52]: she wants to introduce her gf to mom so she'll be in central that week anyway**

[Barry Allen, 18:01]: sara has a girlfriend?

[Barry Allen, 18:02]: a real one?

[Barry Allen, 18:03]: and she's meeting dinah?

[Barry Allen, 18:04]: i would be insulted if she didn't come and give us the full details

 

* * *

 

**[Cisco Ramon, 07:32]: so are laurels sister and her girlfriend in your zombie plan?**

[Barry Allen, 07:56]: they are now

[Barry Allen, 08:12]: so thats you me iris wally lily linda laurel sara sara's girlfriend jax my parents joe cecile francine martin clarissa beverly- that's jax's ma- dinah and maybe caitlin and ronnie if they're not in antarctica all hanging out on my grandparents farm

[Barry Allen, 08:13]: with my grandparents

[Barry Allen, 08:14]: and your parents and brothers if they want

[Barry Allen, 08:15]: and cecile's daughter joanie

[Barry Allen, 08:16]: maybe laurel and sara's dad and some of their friends from star city too

**[Cisco Ramon, 08:21]: if there are zombies i'll talk them round**

**[Cisco Ramon, 08:23]: if we talk caitlin out of antarctica we have half a doctor and your mom must know medical stuff right?**

[Barry Allen, 08:34]: she's a biology professor

[Barry Allen, 08:35]: my dad's a doctor doctor he works at central city general

**[Cisco Ramon, 08:43]: so we have your grandparents who can produce food your dad who can provide medical care iris' dad who is a detective and sara who might be a ninja**

**[Cisco Ramon, 08:43]: this is the best zombie plan ever?**

[Barry Allen, 08:53]: it makes up for the fact we'll have martin being terrified of zombies

**[Cisco Ramon, 08:59]: in the circumstances it would probably be justified**

**[Cisco Ramon, 11:30]: my uncle takes frozen foods across the country so we could borrow some transport**

**[Cisco Ramon, 11:31]: providing u know someone with a class a cdl**

[Barry Allen, 12:13]: i do not

[Barry Allen, 12:14]: not me i'm not even good at driving cars

[Barry Allen, 12:15]: but transport will be great

**[Cisco Ramon, 12:47]: they'll probably be too busy with the zombies to care about people driving without a proper license anyway**

 

**[Sara Lance, 23:42]: laurel said you have a crush on cisco**

**[Sara Lance, 23:43]: hes cute**

[Barry Allen, 23:44]: is this you offering me relationship advice?

**[Sara Lance, 23:45]: i have a girlfriend**

**[Sara Lance, 23:45]: i dont know how it happened**

**[Sara Lance, 23:46]: just go with the flow and hope for the best**

[Barry Allen, 23:49]: wow thanks sara you're such a big help

**[Sara Lance, 23:51]: youre welcome**

[Barry Allen, 23:54]: that was sarcasm

 

* * *

 

[Cisco Ramon, 16:42]: so any plans for the break?

**[Barry Allen, 16:54]: yeah my dad's cousin is getting married so we're going to stay with my grandparents and go to that**

[Cisco Ramon, 17:01]: that'll be nice

**[Barry Allen, 17:04]: yeah it should be. do you have any plans?**

[Cisco Ramon, 17:09]: nah not really just catching up with hw

**[Barry Allen, 17:25]: good luck!!! i don't know if my phone will get messages or not but i'll call you when i get back**

[Cisco Ramon, 17:26]: looking forward to it!

 

* * *

 

**[Cisco Ramon, 03:20]: caitlin guess what**

[Caitlin Snow, 08:30]: Cisco

**[Cisco Ramon, 10:30]: i'm so sorry caitlin i went to a bar with dante last night**

**[Cisco Ramon, 10:32]: i don't remember what**

**[Cisco Ramon, 10:34]: frick**

**[Cisco Ramon, 10:35]: i think i just found what**

**[Cisco Ramon, 10:35, _screenshot_ ]**

[Caitlin Snow, 10:36]: Relax

[Caitlin Snow, 10:39]: You said Barry wasn't sure his phone would work. He probably hasn't seen it. And you sent it at three in the morning, when he does he'll assume you were drunk. Drunk people miss their friends all the time. It will be fine

 

**[Cisco Ramon, 03:15]: i miss u**

[Barry Allen, 07:30]: i miss you too*

 _Message failed to send._ _Retry?_

_ Delete _

[Barry Allen, 08:30]: aww buddy i miss you too*

 _Message failed to send._ _Retry?_

_ Delete _

[Barry Allen, 09:30]: me too wish you were here!!!!*

 _Message failed to send._ _Retry?_

_ Delete _

[Barry Allen, 10:30]: i miss you too. a lot. i really care about you cisco*

 _Message failed to send._ _Retry?_

_ Delete _

[Barry Allen, 13:50, image attached]: look at this really cool rock i found!*

 _Message failed to send._ _Retry?_

[Barry Allen, 19:43]: my dad's cousin is married now!*

 _Message failed to send._ _Retry?_

[Barry Allen, 20:30]: it was really beautiful and the reception was a blast. wish you were here*

 _Message failed to send._ _Retry?_

_ Delete _

[Barry Allen, 20:35]: i'll show you pics when i get back it was a really beautiful wedding and the reception was a blast*

 _Message failed to send._ _Retry?_

[Barry Allen, 20:43]: it made me think of you, i really care about you, cisco*

 _Message failed to send._ _Retry?_

_ Delete _

[Barry Allen, 20:43]: i'm in love with you

[Barry Allen, 20:43]: shit i didn't mean to send that*

 _Message failed to send._ _Retry?_

_ Delete _

[Barry Allen, 20:44]: sorry cisco i didn't think that would send*

 _Message failed to send._ _Retry?_

_ Delete _

[Barry Allen, 20:45]: as a friend! you're one of my best friends! i love you as a friend!*

 _Message failed to send._ _Retry?_

_ Delete _

[Barry Allen, 20:50]: ha i think ive had too much to drink*

 _Message failed to send._ _Retry?_

_ Delete _

 

[Barry Allen, 21:00, _screenshot]*_

 _Message failed to send._ _Retry?_

[Barry Allen, 21:01]: Iris, call me as soon as you get this, I think I screwed up*

 _Message failed to send._ _Retry?_

           

[Cisco Ramon, 20:50, _screenshot_ ]

[Cisco Ramon, 20:50]: caitlin

**[Caitlin Snow, 20:51]: Call him**

[Cisco Ramon, 20:52]: i can't get through

 

* * *

 

[Barry Allen, 08:30]: sorry cisco. i didn't mean to send that i am so sorry*

 _Message failed to send._ _Retry?_

[Barry Allen, 09:30]: so we're on our way home*

 _Message failed to send._ _Retry?_

_Message sent_

_Message sent_

_Message sent_

_Message sent_

_Message sent_

**[Cisco Ramon, yesterday, 20:40]: what?**

**[Automated message, 20:40]: You missed a call from Cisco Ramon.**

**[Automated message, 20:42]: You missed a call from Cisco Ramon.**

**[Automated message, 20:45]: You missed a call from Cisco Ramon.**

[Barry Allen, 13:45]: ha guess my phone is working again

 

_Message sent_

_Message sent_

**[Iris West, 13:46]: barry take a deep breath**

**[Iris West, 13:47]: why is your line engaged?**

 

**[Wally West, 13:54]: dude answer your phone before iris completely wears through the carpet**

**[Wally West, 13:55]: what is going on?**

           

**[Lily Stein, 14:03]: i'm 90% sure Iris is about to call Nora will you answer your phone**

 

**[Laurel Lance, 14:13]: barry? it'll all be fine**

 

**[Jax Jackson, 14:22]: Apparently even i'm being dragged into this answer your phone barry**

           

**[Linda Park, 14:28]: Wally called me to tell u Iris says answer your phone**

**[Linda Park, 14:29]: what did you do???**

**[Linda Park, 14:31]: never mind i just got twelve new notifications from the 'barry's latest hole' groupchat explaining**

**[Linda Park, 14:32]: so how was the wedding?**

 

**[Sara Lance, 14:35]: simple. to the point. i like it**

**[Sara Lance, 14:36]: and iris says answer your phone**

 

[Barry Allen, 14:46]: sorry guys i was talking to cisco. also wedding was great linda thanks.

_Sent to Iris West, Wally West, Lily Stein, Laurel Lance, Jax Jackson, Linda Park, Sara Lance_

**[Iris West, 14.46]: For an hour, Bartholomew?**

[Barry Allen, 14.47]: oh no

**[Iris West, 14.48]: you better have a damn good explanation**

[Barry Allen, 14:49]: debatable

[Barry Allen, 14:50]: but i do have a date

[Barry Allen, 14:51]: a date date not a talking about zombies write in your diary date

**[Iris West, 14:51]: !!!!!!!**

           

[Cisco Ramon, 14:51]: cait you're not going to believe this

**[Cisco Ramon, 14:52]: he's had a crush on me since our physics projects its why he kept my number even though we didn't need them in the end**

**[Cisco Ramon, 14:53]: he's been debating texting me all year before he accidentally did**

**[Cisco Ramon, 14:54]: anyway i'm busy tomorrow guess whos now romantically involved with barry allen**

[Caitlin Snow, 14:55]: Congratulations!

[Caitlin Snow, 14:56]: I'm really happy for you, Cisco

[Caitlin Snow, 14:57]: Ronnie says he is too

           

**[Barry Allen, 15:09]: so jitters at 1?**

[Cisco Ramon, 15:11]: its a date x

**[Barry Allen, 15:13]: can't wait to see you, i really missed you x**

[Cisco Ramon, 15:15]: me too x

 

* * *

 

**[Dante Ramon, 14:24]: hey so here's a coincidence**

**[Dante Ramon, 14:25]: i went to jitters to get coffee and who should i see kissing a cute guy outside?**

**[Dante Ramon, 14:26]: only my little brother**

[Cisco Ramon, 14:29]: oh no

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to work out how to format this was a pickle, so I hope it's okay.
> 
> Sometimes text messages don't send because of the lack of signal and then like two months later you turn your phone off to go to the flicks and then when you turn it back on it sends so then you have to try and remember what this one out of context text message means, and that is why if things refuse to send deleting is useful


End file.
